


Spaghetti O's in the Gas Tank

by Bareback Medic (Anchorsville)



Category: South Park, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clyde is a simp by the way, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gas tank, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Other, RIP, Sexy, Spaghetti-O's, Wow, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/Bareback%20Medic
Summary: The mercenaries end up moving to the redneck mountain town only known as South Park. South Park is a place of humble folks without temptation they say but is that true?Lets find out!
Kudos: 5





	Spaghetti O's in the Gas Tank

It was a cloudy day in one little redneck mountain town. Drunk adults, weed, and chaos lurked around every corner in the ghetto. A boy in an orange parka known as Kenny rode a bike down the road. This bike was given to him by Stan, everyone knows Kenny can't afford anything. The sight of cat piss and meth labs was completely normal. 

Riding down the street, the poor boy ignored the glaring looks of adults who didn't like his kind. He was used to such after all, always living his life as an outcast. His bike squeaked as it now tilted upwards which attracted the attention of the towns people who shrugged it off. Cars passed by Kenny, somehow not running him over. Must be his lucky day not to die.

He got near Stark's Pond which was where he was heading but suddenly he lost control of the upwards tilted bike! Heading straight towards Stark's Pond, the boy desperately tried to stop the bike. However, this ultimately changed absolutely nothing as he fell in to the deep dark murky pond. 

In a boat nearby Heavy, Medic, Cartman, and Kyle casted strange glances at what exactly just happened. "What ze fuck?" Replied the Medic to this event.

Cartman of course laughed, he knew Kenny would be okay even if he died. In fact the fatass knew many things to the point it was rather creepy. "Kenny what the hell was that?" He replied in between laughter.

Kenny rose from the water, swimming upwards with a toothy grin. "Safety first!" He yells back as he gets back up on to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Sniper was at a nearby picnic bench. He noticed the yellow plastic around the bench and inspected it. "Somebody must have been murdered here! Bloody hell mate!" The man said out loud as he stared down at it.

Ever since the Mercenaries had been set free some of them were forced to take on new jobs. The Engineer was currently in a backhoe as he operated it. "Got a lot to do today y'all." He said as he pulled forward.

He immediately started to spin around in the vehicle. "You raise me up!" The Engineer sing songed as the shoveling part of the backhoe was pulled up now containing the Blu Spy.

"What we have here y'all is a pit full of snakes, spikes, and alligators!" He said as he raised the Blu Spy over particular dug up pit and dropped him.

"You raise me up! You raise me up!" The Engineer sing songed seemingly getting more in to it this time as he once again spun around and raised the shoveling part of his backhoe.

Meanwhile, Clyde grinned at his brilliant idea to fill the gas tank of Token's car with Spaghetti O's as a prank. Cartman had told him this idea so it must be great. Craig accompanied him in this as he stared with his usual unamused expression, 'This is stupid.' He thought to himself.

There were stacks upon stacks of Spaghetti-O's beside the car. Clyde opened the gas tank and immediately started grabbing Spaghetti-O cans to put in to the tank. It took a while but his efforts shined, the car was full of heavenly Spaghetti-O's. No more of the tasty pasta could possibly fit in to the vehicle.

Later, Token went to drive the vehicle but it only drove a little bit before it broke down. Completely unaware of the prank, he was confused as the car had been preserved in good condition. Calling the tow truck service he had, he waited in annoyance. 'There was nothing wrong with it earlier.' He thought to himself.

Once the car was at the shop down the road, the mechanic being the Blu Engineer lifted the car to try and find the issue. Token waited there patiently as he worked on it. "It has been working fine up until today, I'm not sure what happened." Token spoke to the mechanic.

"Hmm... Lets check the fuel pump first for ya. Just gotta get it down carefully and make sure it doesn't fall on ya." The Blu Engineer replied as he carefully began to remove the specific part. 

"Ya might have some issues, son. That is definitely not gasoline." The mechanic spoke up once more as red juice started to drip down as he removed it.

Token looked dumbfounded at what exactly was discovered. His mouth was open in surprise, 'Who would do such a thing?' He thought before thinking of many people who would. 

South Park was one weird place for sure, even more so now inhabited by the mercenaries from Mann Co. and even other humble folks without temptation.


End file.
